Farewell to the King
by Antipink
Summary: Tamaki suddenly collapses during Host Club and is in the hospital. This might be 'Farewell'...
1. Le Roi est Tombé

Music Room 3, home to the Ouran High School Host Club.

Tamaki was chasing Hikaru and Kaoru across the room for calling him a pervert.

She let out an annoyed sigh. "To think this is a normal day here! What is wrong with my life?"

Her musings soon were interupted by the flood of daily guests, more like customers with Kyoya's prices.

"You only have a little bit left on the tab, keep working."  
She told herself. "Then again, some magical fee of 500,000 yen is going to come up and there goes my dream of freedom." '

She glanced over at Tamaki.

He was happily conversing with customers and sipping tea.

Haruhi gave a smile. "But, I'm not sure if I want to leave here so quickly either."

More customers came, and the day went on.

"So, Tamaki-san, are we having instant coffee again anytime soon?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes as she walked past. "Tamaki-san?"

Tamaki shook himself. "Yes, princess?"

Haruhi picked up the tea set. "Odd, he never gets spaced out like that." She shrugged and turned her back.

"Senpai?" A girl inquired. Tamaki nodded. "What's wrong with your eyes, senpai?"Another customer inquired.

Tamaki waved his hand. "It's nothing, really."

Haruhi served a cup of tea to a customer.

She heard a crash and a cry of "Senpai!!", and found Tamaki unconscious next to a broken and oozing teacup.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

The incident caused a large hubub at the school.

Haruhi felt pity for Tamaki, what a perfect time to have your father on a business trip.

She watched as he was put in the ambulance.

She looked at the closing doors and hopped inside.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny cried.

Kyoya just stared quietly at the closed doors, staring with knowledge.

"You should be able to tell." He said bluntly.

The sirens started whining as the ambulance drove away. "It happened. It was bound to eventually."

#*#*#*#*#*

The beeping echoed throughout the cold white room.

Haruhi stared blankly at his face, now covered with an Oxygen mask.

"He hardly looks like himself now, with that mask and those wires..." She mused.

Haruhi noticed his usually smiling face was now wrenched with pain.

His eyes were barely open, he turned in her direction.

"Haruhi..." He whispered, barely managing a weak smile.  
She gave a smile at him also, but she felt a strange feeling.

Like... She could burst into tears.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and walked out of the room. "

Why do I feel like this? Like...I'm not going to see him for a long time."

*  
Haruhi came to her wits and walked back into the room. The pain on his face was no longer there, and he was sleeping peacefully.

She gave a relieved smile and sat down.

The door opened and Kyoya walked in. "Sleeping?" Haruhi nodded. "Yes." She turned to Kyoya. "Have they contacted his father yet?"

Kyoya nodded. "And yes, they have been trying to figure out what his condition is."

Haruhi jolted. "He's like a mind-reader!" She thought. "Any luck finding out what it is?"

He shook his head. "Not until tomorrow at least, whatever he has isn't a textbook condition."

Haruhi sighed. "When should his father's plane be getting in?"  
"Tomorrow."

"I'm staying until then." Haruhi stated.

"Haruhi, it's not neccesary." He responded.

"He needs a friend right now! I wouldn't want to be alone in the world right now!" She protested.

Kyoya sighed, no use in fighting her. "See you tomorrow afternoon then."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

A.n: Yay! My first OHSHC fic :D Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, more to come!) 


	2. Le Roi Inconnu

Haruhi woke up early the next morning, to her relief Tamaki was resting peacefully. "Thank goodness."

She yawned and walked over to his bed. Haruhi's mind was pouring with thoughts.

This wasn't Tamaki Suoh.

Then who was this sickly stranger laying here with that name?

She swallowed and stroked his hand. She turned to walk away, but her hand was being gripped.

"Don't... Leave..." Tamaki whispered faintly. Haruhi bit her lip, she turned to look at him, but tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" She ran out of the room.

Tamaki looked blankly at her blurry figure leaving. "Haruhi..."

_-_

Haruhi tried to catch her breath. "What just happened?" Her heart was beating fast. "Am I afraid of this Tamaki?"

She wrapped her sweatshirt around her. "I can't be afraid of him. He's the same Tamaki, just as always!"

"Is he?"

~*~*~*~*~

She looked through the window, where a doctor was examining Tamaki.

He shook his head and wrote some notes. Haruhi jumped when she heard the doors suddenly burst open from behind her, the person in question was Yuzuru Suoh.

She watched as he accelerated to the nurses' desk and then ran over to Tamaki's room.

"He came." Haruhi said under her breath.

~*~*~*~*~

Haruhi looked inside, the doctor was with Yuzuru.

She couldn't hear the conversation, but Yuzuru suddenly went pale, the doctor nodded and walked out.

She was about to turn away when she saw it.

Yuzuru buried his face in his hands and his body was quivering.

Was he weeping? If so, about what then??

Her curiosity was burning, but she decided to let him alone for a while longer.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Haruhi peeked her head in the room. "Is it alright if I come in, Director?"

"Ah, Fujioka-kun. Come in."

"Thanks." She sat down in the seat across the small room.

"Do they know what's wrong?"

Tamaki opened moved his vision to Haruhi, and smiled.

She gave a smile back, but she still felt un-comfortable.

"It's Aortic dissection." Tamaki said quickly.

(An: Aortic dissection. Google it!)

"What is 'Aortic Dissection'?" She thought.

Tamaki seemed to read her thoughts.

"It means I have... some bleeding, if it gets taken care of... I'm fine."

Tamaki said weakly. "But I'm gonna live, Haruhi. I'm gonna live."

"I know you can." Haruhi she said softly.

She gave a smile, finally not forced.

And she left for home. She thought of her father, then groaned,

"I hope he didn't tear down the house while I was gone."


	3. Le Roi Différents

Haruhi stood in front of the vast Ouran Academy. For the first time in days, she felt relaxed and happy.

It was a sunny day for November; she inhaled the cool, crisp air into her lungs.

She planned to finish her homework and go visit Tamaki after she fixed dinner.

This was his 4th day in the hospital, and he was gaining strength daily.

She turned the doorknob and opened the door; she turned toward Tamaki's bed.

He was staring out the window. He turned his head and his face lit up. "Ah, Haruhi!"

Tamaki straightened himself out. "It's fine, relax." She said as she sat down.

"So how is everyone doing?" He asked.

"Fine, they all miss you." She replied nonchalantly.

"The guests send their love. They wanted to send you cards but the bag got too full for me to carry." He laughed at this.

"I can't go back to school for a few months- maybe a couple years." He said sadly.

"I'll have to do my lessons at home."

Haruhi looked sympathetic.

"But it's for the best," He added. "I plan on sticking around for a **long **time!"

He gave a cheerful smile.

She laughed. "We ALL plan on that."

The two conversed for a while longer; she walked over and squeezed his hand.

"Get well, Tamaki-senpai." She said

Haruhi felt a hand grab her back and pull her over.

As she attempted to recollect herself, her face was pulled over.

Then she felt it.

Lips brushing hers,

A kiss.

Haruhi gave a polite nod and shut the door abruptly. "What was that?!"

She covered her mouth. "He kissed me!"

Her face turned redder and redder. She didn't know whether to fume and call him a perverted idiot or dismiss it.

"Or think he has feelings." She thought as she slumped in the chair.

"I did sort of enjoy it." She shook her head.

"Erase that thought from my mind."

~_~_~_~

By the time Haruhi reached home the temperature outside had dropped majorly, causing her to shiver.

After slamming the door and putting on her slippers, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed water.

After a quick run-through of homework she headed to sleep.

But she couldn't sleep. Haruhi stared at the wall, thinking. "Didn't he say something? What was it?"

Something whispered during the kiss, what was it?

"It wasn't English, but it wasn't Japanese."

She flopped turned her head to the ceiling. "Shu'tam?"

She sighed and turned her head again. "I'll investigate tomorrow."

Haruhi opened the doors into Music Room 3, the host club room.

And the room was empty. "If you're wondering, there is no club today."

Kyoya's voice came out from the corner of the room.

"Why?"

"You'll know eventually."

Haruhi ran out, this was not another annoyance she needed.

~*~*~*~*~

She went into the hospital, and found 4 of the members in the waiting room.

"Why are you guys here??"

"Tono's in surgery again." Hikaru said bluntly.

"What?"

"It's just like I said. They are finishing fixing his aorta."

"Is that why club is canceled?"

"Not really. We decided not to go so we could be here." Hunny added quietly.

"They really do care." Haruhi thought with a smile.

She sat down next to the twins and sighed. "Please make it out okay, _senpai_."

_**(A.N: Sorry about the short chapters, I'm trying not to make everything happen all at once. New chapter will be up soon!)**_


	4. Le Roi Mourant

_**It was a long and tiring afternoon before they got news. He had made it through alright and was in recovery…**_

"**[***]"**

She stretched out in the hard chair; she still had to wait before she could see him.

Looking around, she saw many other worried faces. "Probably here for their grandparents and such. I've never had someone my age in the cardiovascular unit before." What a turn of events.

"**[***]"**

The 4th day after surgery brought hope for Tamaki Suoh, as he was conscious and doing well.

Walking into the room, she saw him just lay there quietly.

She brushed her hand with his, and gave a smile. Through the beeping of machines, she heard it faintly.

"I'm sorry." He turned his head over to her. "I didn't mean to complicate things."

This puzzled her for moment, and then she thought about the kiss. "What do you mean by that?"

He took a deep breath. "What I haven't told you is this. Very few with my condition make it past the first few weeks."

Haruhi felt her skip a beat.

"Apparently I was born with Aortic Coarctation and I did get it fixed, but apparently not completely." He looked out at the window. "They're surprised I lived to 17."

Haruhi swallowed. "But you'll live, right?"

Tamaki's eyes went soft. "I don't know. I could die right now and they wouldn't be too surprised."

"You're going to live! You won't die!" She said fiercely squeezing his hand.

"Who are we kidding, Haruhi? I'm dying!"

She was taken aback, he never was like this.

"Tamaki…" Tamaki jolted.

She never called him that; it was always 'Tamaki-senpai'.

He turned his head, to see a tear roll down her cheek.

"What happened to you?" She ran out.

Tamaki just stared at the open door.

He was alone, there was no one there. He leaned back on his pillow, and face in his hands and sighed. "I wish I had never met her."

He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

"**[***]"**

He awoke late that evening and found his beloved teddy bear on the nightstand. He picked it up and found it had a note taped onto its hand.

_Tamaki, _

_I'm sorry about yesterday. You're probably going through a lot right now_

-_Haruhi_

His teeth clenched. "Haruhi…"

"**[***]"**

Tamaki pulled a picture from the drawer.

A shot they'd caught of Haruhi during one of their escapades.

He also had a picture of his mother and the Host Club.

All emotion came to mind. "I won't be seeing them…"

"…or Haruhi."

"Why did I make her do this?" He questioned himself.

"I should have just directed her to a study room and left it at that."

He flopped back. "If I hadn't gotten to know her…" He stared sentimentally at the photo.

"I could've not fallen in love with her."

He grabbed for the cell phone.

"Kyoya, can you get everyone here?'

"**[***]"**

When everyone had arrived, he had changed majorly.

Haruhi stared sadly at him, his skin had lost much of its color, and it took much more effort to speak than normally.

His father looked worried; everything could be lost very soon.

"I'm not getting better. I'm just getting worse."

Everyone looked at each other, it was pretty obvious.

"I'm probably going to be dead, by my calculations, before the end of this week."

Tamaki said gravely. He hacked and lied down.

"But I have a few things I would like everyone to hear."

Everyone sat down, either on the floor or in chairs.

"First of all," He took a deep breath. "I don't want to disband the Host Club."

He flashed a smile. "I want to know that I did something good."

"So keep it up in memory of me."

He hacked and gasped.

"And don't get yourselves down. I've had a good life. There are some things I wish I could've done differently, but some I'm glad I did in the end."

He looked around the room of people.

"You have made these times some of the best years of my life, and I want to thank you."

Haruhi felt tears and a sob choke her throat.

He continued to tell various things; like that he wanted red roses on his grave, and to be buried under a cherry blossom tree.

"**[***]"**

Haruhi felt herself turn away, and tears trickled from her eyes.

She watched as the Host Club left, their faces full of gloom and sorrow.

She turned to leave…

"Haruhi, I have some things to tell you also."

She pulled a chair right next to his bed and grasped his hand. "Yes?"

"I don't want to have to say this now… Because of my condition…"

"If it's too much for you…" She started.

"No. I need to say it."

"I wished I hadn't ever met you awhile ago, because I have fallen in love with you."

She felt her face turn red.

"I thought I never could live with the guilt of leaving you behind with that news, but I realized you wouldn't break. I chose I strong, smart woman to leave with memories."

He took her face. "You're going to be a great lawyer, Haruhi."

She couldn't believe this was it. Death was coming like a black cloud on a sunny day. He didn't have much time left…

Haruhi's emotions took over and she began to sob.

Tamaki gave a sad sigh and put her head on his shoulder and stroked her hair.

"How can you be so calm? You have so many wishes, dreams, and things to accomplish! How can you not be afraid of dying?!" She sobbed.

He leaned his head on hers and kissed her forehead. "A feeling of peace comes over you. It takes time, but you accept it."

"I don't want you to go…" She swallowed. "There are so many things I want to do with you…"

"I've had one wish to do. I've always wanted to lie down and look at the stars."

He looked down at all the wires and tubes attached to him. "I was more thinking a blanket and a wide open field, though." Haruhi chuckled.

"Sit on the bed. We can watch them from the window."

Haruhi felt her cheeks flush a little and she stretched out.

"Pretty tonight aren't they?" He nodded.

"I know you'll miss me a lot, but remember something: 'Love is what bonds us, not our beating hearts' "

She laid her head on his shoulder. "I know. I know it."

"**[***]"**

**A.N: That's it for this chapter! More to come soon, what will happen to Tamaki?? *o*)**


	5. A Dead Suoh

Haruhi rubbed her eyes and sat up.

This was Tamaki's room…

Tamaki's BED.

"I must've fallen asleep." She heard the beeping of machines; their constant 'beep...beep' had become a comforting sound, meaning that he had lived to see another day.

"****"

"You're still here?"

Tamaki's voice came from his bed.

She looked down, face very red.

He laughed. "You slept well, I hardly slept!"

"Sorry..."

"And I enjoyed every minute of it." He added with a smile.

She laughed. "You lived to see another sunrise, a pretty one no less."

He stared off into the sky. "You're right, it is." Tamaki's eyes looked sad, faraway.

"He's not going to be here for much longer..." She thought. "And it bothers him."

She sat next to him on the bed and hugged his arm. "Don't worry. I'll be right here till the end."

Tamaki lied down and squeezed her hand. "Thank you." She lied down next to him.

"Till the end, I promise." She leaned over and kissed him. "Making it memorable also, eh?" He whispered.

"****"

Haruhi cringed as the hacking began again, this time even worse.

His color was just getting worse, it was greyish. Not pale, almost grey.

A doctor came in and gave him an oxygen mask, like the one he had had earlier.

Though it had all been explained, all been told to her what would happen, she still wasn't prepared.

Not prepared for seeing someone close to her, die.

She had seen it once, been to hell and back, but she didn't want to see it.

Then there was the feeling of knowing they're not there, and you feel alone and empty.

Haruhi recollected what she had been told, of how is death would probably happen.

She fought back tears.

"****"

His father came in when the call came in that Tamaki was getting worse.

She felt so helpless; she couldn't do a thing for him.

He was conversing when Haruhi heard the door open.

A long blonde haired woman stood in the doorway, she herself looked a bit sickly, but worry lined her face.

Tamaki slowly turned his head, his drooping weary eyes opened wide.

"_Maman_?"

"This woman…" The flashes of the picture in Tamaki's bedroom and on his side table flashed through her mind.

Haruhi quickly cleared as the woman slowly walked toward Tamaki's bed.

Her hand outstretched from her shawl, slowly to Tamaki's head and she stroked his hair.

Tamaki looked up at her. "_Salut, Maman_." He said weakly at her, happy tears filling his eyes.

They're eyes met, and her eyes filled with tears as she reached down and embraced Tamaki.

"Tamaki…Tamaki…" She said through her sobs. "_Je Tu m'as tellement manqué!_"

Haruhi couldn't understand the words, but she understood the feeling.

The thought didn't occur till later, she noticed it.

"This is his mother. But how can it be? His grandmother wouldn't allow it, even if he was dying."

This puzzled her, but the moment was not a time to ask what had changed her mind.

"****"

The rest of the host club came throughout the day, first starting with Honey and Mori.

They left the room briefly. "How's Tama-chan?"

"Okay for now. It's not looking very good though."

She also had wondered why they didn't seem bothered by the presence of his mother.

"Do you guys know anything about how his mother **got **here?"

"You don't know?"

Haruhi was confused. "Know what?"

"Tama-chan's Grandmother died last night."

She felt blank. "How did she…?"

"She died of natural causes."

"Oh."

"It wouldn't be abnormal to try and get his mother here; it looks like Tama-chan might die."

"Sadly, yes."

They waved a goodbye as Haruhi saw them disappear into the waiting room down the hall.

More of the host club came, and the day dragged on.

Tamaki was now sleeping peacefully, but wasn't getting much better. Or as Haruhi feared, to the point of no return…

"****"

He was breathing heavily now, even with the oxygen mask.

No matter what, her eyes could not be dry during this time.

His life was fleeting away; his heart was on its last legs. She felt sorrow beyond belief for Tamaki.

And for his parents... They had just re-united their family, only to lose their son again.

"Tamaki?"

He turned. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

He smiled and coughed again.

"And I love you, don't forget that."

"I won't." He said faintly. "I love you, too."

"Je t'aime, Maman et Papa." He said faintly at his parents.

"Goodbye…"

Then the sound came, the sound Haruhi knew from 10 years ago.

The long beep that meant whoever was there was dead.

She was pushed aside by doctors, trying to revive his heartbeat,

Her composure was gone; she sunk to the floor and wept.

**(A.N: There's more coming, don't get your knickers in a twist)**


	6. Another Way

The long beep continued, and the doctors gave up.

His parents left the room with the doctor to discuss something.

Haruhi just stared at his closed eyes, he looked peaceful.

He wasn't in pain, wasn't gasping for air.

Just at peace.

She clenched his hand, it was still warm. "Tamaki…" She whispered.

Her tears wouldn't stop, not now.

He'd been un-responsive with no pulse or respiratory signs for a minute now… dead.

Haruhi felt herself sink onto him and cry. "Why God..." She sobbed. "WHY!?"

Haruhi's sobs filled the room.

She felt something touch her back.

A fingertip brushed against her.

The beep ceased into a slow rhythm.

The one that meant** LIFE**.

"****"

Tamaki was still unconscious and in critical condition, but ALIVE.

He was going into surgery to get some more work done to help him.

"He's going to be okay." She thought in hope.

"****"

She saw a doctor coming towards his parents, and she turned to eavesdrop.

"He's in recovery now. We believe we've fixed his aorta, but he might have brain damage from lack of oxygen. We won't know much till he wakes up."

"He might have brain damage?" She had so many questions that she couldn't ask.

She yet again had to wait to see him, but this gave her time to think.

Time to BREATHE!

All this had happened in a little over a week, in a week she nearly lost a friend- a love, rather.

It brought a family back together, and a school club even closer.

She never thought she could ever get so involved with something like the Host Club.

She also never thought that she could LOVE it so much, have it become dear to her.

Tamaki's future was now up in the air, but she wanted to be there for him through and through…

No matter what, the long road ahead brought worry…

And hope.

She headed back toward the recovery room.

"So close, yet so far ahead."

The _**END**_

**(A.N: Or is it? *debates on sequel about his recovery* Hmm… Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it sucks, I tried really hard to make it happy. {Me not writing sad stuff is similar to Nekozawa trying to be princely :sweatdrop:})**

**BIG THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! **

**YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Also thanks to my friend Anita, who helped me try to write a happy ending, and also for being encouraging. **

**I also give a big thanks to Miyano Ran; she doesn't do this fandom as far as I know… But she has been a great inspiration to me ever since I came on here a year ago. She encouraged me to keep writing, and that is why I'm still on Fanfiction! :D**

**See you next time! **

**~-~****Maki**


	7. BONUS!

Hello!

When I was trying to finish "Farewell to the King", I had trouble thinking up the ending. For a fun extra, here were some of the ideas I tested out.

1. ~The Evils of Television~

The long beep continued loud and clear throughout the room.

Haruhi sunk to the floor, he was gone. Her friend, her love, wasn't there anymore.

She dug her face into his chest and wept.

Suddenly a loud noise came from behind her.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Huh?!"

Haruhi slowly backed away from the man yelling with an odd smile.

"YOU HAVE JUST BEEN **SKUNK'D**!"

Haruhi's hand gave Tamaki's face the biggest slap it had ever slapped.

+END+

2. (You already know what that one is, it's the one I used!)

3. ~Letter to Me~

He was gone.

Tamaki Suoh was officially deceased.

The doctors gave up and turned off his machines.

"Time of death: 4:53pm."

Haruhi didn't let go of his hand. It still felt warm in her grasp, like he was still there.

This illusion her mind made began to fade as the minutes passed slowly.

His hands began getting cold, and they were turning paler.

Tamaki's eyes no longer sparkled, the stayed dull.

She buried her face into his chest and sobbed.

--

They removed his body from the room, and his parents began planning his funeral.

Haruhi still couldn't believe he was dead. He had filled her life, now she felt so empty.

"I need to get out of this hospital." She thought. But this was the place he died, it felt like he was still in this place.

She turned to head for the front doors of the hospital when someone called her name.

"Fujioka-san?"

She turned her head; it was one of the nurses from Tamaki's room.

"We found this amongst his belongings, Suoh-san said to give it to you."

She nodded and muttered a "thank you".

A letter addressed to her?

She opened the envelope and what she read shocked her.

_Dear Haruhi,_

_If you are reading this, it's probably because I'm dying and can't talk, or I'm already dead._

_I wanted you to know that I really do love you. I feel terrible about telling you that and then leaving, please forgive me._

_Don't feel like you have to grieve and never pursue a relationship. I want you to be happy, if the right man comes along, please pursue a life with him. _

_I will always love you, Haruhi Fujioka._

_Tamaki Suoh_

Haruhi felt tears come to her eyes again; she looked up into the bright blue sky.

"I'll never forget you."

+END+

**(A.N: That's it for the bonus chapter. Did you like #1 over number #3 or #2? I liked how I ended it, but I thought this would be a fun look at how I write stories. But I don't think these up all by myself; I do have help from my family and friends for these ideas.**

**See ya next time!)**


End file.
